The present invention relates to a light diverting and switching device for diverting a part of the light energy transmitted through an optical conductor and for picking it up outside the optical conductor.
The present applicant has already proposed in various ways that solar rays or artificial rays are focused by a lens or the like and guided into an optical conductor and then transmitted through the optical conductor onto an optional desired place for use in illumination or for other purposes.
On that occasion, however, if the light energy transmitted through the optical conductor, as mentioned above, can be diverted and picked up from the optical conductor on the outside thereof, the utilization efficiency of the light energy may be much improved. Conventionally there didn't exist such a light diverting and switching means so that it was less feasible to use a solar ray collecting device.